


The Wyvern

by MachineQueen



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineQueen/pseuds/MachineQueen
Summary: “Niles, is this some kind of practical joke? Wyverns can fly, if I’m not mistaken.”A baby wyvern gets stuck up a tree. Niles enlists Subaki to help him get it down.





	The Wyvern

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend wanted Subaki to make friends with a wyvern. 
> 
> I think she meant she wanted him to ride one into battle but that didn't happen. Maybe next time.

“It’s a wyvern...stuck up a tree…?”

The wyvern gave a pitiful howl, as if in response to the question. It didn’t look like it should be capable of such a noise. The massive tree it was stuck in swayed under its weight, though the trunk was wide and strong. By every measure of the word, this thing was a monster. It had scales, claws, wings and some lethal looking teeth. If anyone asked, Subaki steered clear of wyverns because the scent of them scared the pegasi. Truthfully, they scared him a little as well, but perfect people didn’t get scared so he kept that to himself.

“Niles, is this some kind of practical joke? Wyverns can fly, if I’m not mistaken.”

Niles gave him a wolfish grin which changed his face into something that could pass for attractive. That was much more confusing than the wyvern in the tree, but Subaki tried not to dwell on it too much. The wyvern gave him a mournful look, its yellow eyes round and wide with fear. 

“This one can’t. Its wing is broken, see? It’s a young one, too small for a rider...”

Subaki wouldn’t call it small exactly...the creature was far bigger than either of them were and would easily overpower even the two of them working together. When he glanced up through the branches for a better look, he saw Niles was right about it being injured. Its delicate wing membrane had a nasty gash in it. A bridle and set of reins hung from its back, evidence that it belonged to their camp. 

“How did it get up there anyway?”

“It must have made a break for it and got hurt. The trainer probably couldn't find it after it escaped.”

Subaki supposed that made sense. He still wasn't entirely sure what they were going to do about it, however. He peered up to see if the tree was climbable by human standards. He didn't make a habit of climbing trees (that would mess up his uniform) but he could make an exception. 

Unfortunately, any branches that might bear his weight were far out of reach. If the tree trunk hadn't been full of claw marks, he'd wonder how the wyvern had got up there to begin with. 

“Why bring me here instead of a wyvern rider?”

“There was a slight misunderstanding...and now none of them will give me the time of day. I’m banned from the stables.”

Subaki sighed. “I am not going to ask about this misunderstanding. It’s better for my sanity.”

“You’re good with animals, aren’t you? I thought you could help me coax it down.”

“I am not entirely sure that wyverns are animals, exactly.”

“Well, if you can’t, I’ll find someone else who-”

“Wait. I never said I couldn’t do it.”

Subaki wasn’t one to back down from anything asked of him. Even if the person asking made his teeth itch and his skin prickle. No one could vex him quite like Niles. Subaki was surprised the rogue had bothered himself with rescuing a baby wyvern. He seemed more the type to leave helpless animals to the cruel mercy of nature. Perhaps Subaki had misjudged him -it wouldn’t be the first time. Niles was a tricky one - as soon as Subaki thought he knew whether he liked or disliked the man, he did or said something that swung his opinion back the other way. 

Another howl from the wyvern brought Subaki’s mind back on task. He didn’t like to hear anything suffering, human or animal or wyvern, so he resolved to do anything he could to help the trapped beast. 

“Maybe we could use food? What do they like to eat?”

“Hoshidans, mostly.”

Before he could stop it, Subaki felt his face arrange itself into an imperfect expression of disbelief. 

Niles laughed and then gave his shoulder a soothing pat.

“Calm down. I’m not actually suggesting we use you as bait.”

“I should hope not! I'm not helping you if you're going to insist on mocking me the whole time. ”

“Then I'll be on my best behaviour.”

“...You must really want my help.”

“I enjoy your company and you’re very nice to look at. I’ll take whatever excuse I can find to get to know you a little better.”

“You’re trying to sweet talk me now? It’s a little more charming than the death threats, at least.”

“So it’s working. Good.”

“What’s the plan?”

“I procured some beef from the kitchens. If you try and get the wyvern to come to you, I’ll make a grab for the reins.”

Subaki nodded and accepted it gingerly. The raw beef was cold, slimy and unpleasant to touch but hopefully it might be tempting enough to solve their wyvern problem. He stepped forward. The wyvern was eying him suspiciously but its nostrils twitched. Subaki positioned himself so he was directly beneath it and it gave a hopeful chirp. It began to shift its legs awkwardly. The tree shuddered in protest. The wyvern chirped again.

“You’ll have to come down if you want to eat,” said Subaki. He didn’t know if wyverns liked being talked to, but he knew that horses and pegasi often responded well to a calm voice. 

Niles had moved so he was opposite Subaki but behind the wyvern. He was probably hoping to sneak up and grab the reins if it came down. Subaki shifted uncomfortably as the wyvern moved closer to him. The instinctive urge to flee at the sight of a wyvern wasn’t something that could easily be ignored. 

“Don’t you want some of this tasty food?” Subaki asked it. It was just as much to calm himself as it was the wyvern. 

The wyvern dug its claws into the tree trunk and started to scramble down as best it could. The tree swayed dangerously. Subaki was just glad Niles’ plan was working and they’d be able to get it back where it belonged. 

There was a loud creak as the tree continued its protest. Some of the branches began to lean. It was beginning to look like they might fall. Maybe Subaki should-

“Subaki! No!”

Something slammed into his side, hard. Niles had charged at him and he didn’t have time to do anything other than curl up and try and protect his head from cracking against the ground. The branch the wyvern had been resting on had snapped clean off the tree, unable to bear its weight as it tried to climb down. 

Subaki remained still for a second, shocked and winded. Niles had ended up landing on top of him and he could already feel the beginnings of bruises. He had a dozen complaints about the situation but not the energy to voice them. 

“Subaki? Are you hurt?” Niles, mercifully, got off him. The Nohrian checked him over for broken bones, his hands firm and well practiced. For once, there was nothing salacious in his touch. He really did seem to be on his best behaviour.

The wyvern growled contentedly. It seemed unhurt and had managed to climb down and find the meat. Mission accomplished (almost). 

Subaki sat up slowly, head ringing. “I am alright.”

Niles nodded and his hands stilled. He reached up and smoothed a strand of Subaki’s hair back in its proper place behind his ear before pulling back. Subaki opened his mouth to tell him off…and then stopped. He’d just spotted what had become of the spot he’d been standing in. A jagged tree branch, thick enough to crush him, had crashed there. 

“It seems I owe you my thanks.” He didn’t like being in any kind of debt to Niles but if the other man hadn’t pushed him out of the way, he’d have been severely injured. Maybe even killed. 

“You could sound a little less bitter about it, but you’re welcome.”

“Bitter? I’m not bitter!”

“Are you worried I’m going to go around telling everyone the perfect Subaki had to have his life saved by Nohrian scum like me?”

Subaki had never had someone so quickly and accurately pinpoint his fears. It annoyed him beyond belief but he forced himself to keep a calm outward appearance. “I can’t stop you from telling people about it if that’s what you want to do.”

“What about your reputation?”

“I’m sure it will recover once I get back to my perfect self.”

Niles shook his head. “Your perfect self can go jump off a cliff. I’m more interested in the man who decided to help rescue a creature he’s afraid of.”

“I’m not afraid,” Subaki lied. He turned back to the wyvern, which seemed even larger now it was on the ground beside them. 

“I’ll admit, you put on quite the front. But I’ve gotten pretty good at reading you.”

“I’m not afraid! And I’ll prove it.”

The wyvern looked at them curiously as it finished chewing up the meat. Subaki approached slowly and the wyvern sniffed at him. Its tail thumped the ground and Subaki jumped. Still, there was no way he was going to turn back with Niles watching him. He managed to catch the reins. The wyvern let him do so without fuss and seemed willing to be led when Subaki tugged. His hand was shaking but the fear had eased a little. It helped to be holding something familiar. 

Relieved, Subaki turned to ask Niles the quickest way to the wyvern stables. Then he felt something grab his hair. He heard a playful growl (he hoped it was playful anyway) from behind him. The wyvern had his ponytail clamped tight between its jaws! Perhaps the bright colour had caught its attention or perhaps Niles hadn’t been joking about them liking to eat Hoshidans. He felt his heart pound madly and did his best not to let his panic show. 

“Please get off me,” Subaki asked the wyvern as gently as he could, hoping to distract it with his voice. He tried to tug himself free but the wyvern seemed to think he was playing some kind of game and tightened its hold on him. Subaki stroked the animal to see if he could get it to calm down. And hoped it wouldn’t try and take his hand off as well. Luckily, it seemed to enjoy him petting it and leaned in to his touch. 

“Don’t worry, it’s affectionate,” said Niles. “I think. Stay still.”

“I don’t really have much of a choice!” said Subaki, his hand faltering against the scales. The wyvern’s tugging continued and his scalp ached in protest. 

Niles approached them slowly. The wyvern didn’t seem bothered by his presence but it didn’t let Subaki go either, determined to chew on his hair. Niles gently tugged the ponytail and Subaki thought he felt the wyvern’s grip loosen slightly. It still wasn’t letting go, however. Having Niles standing next to him helped him feel a little calmer and that gave him some room to think.

“Have you got any more food we could distract it with?”

“Nope. All out.”

Subaki rummaged around in his pockets and came up with a packet of sugar lumps. They were useful treats for pegasi. He had no idea if a wyvern would be interested or not. Niles took them from him, catching on straight away. 

“Look what I’ve got!”

The wyvern sniffed, intrigued. Niles held out the sugar lumps and used his other hand to continue working Subaki’s hair free. His touch was surprisingly gentle. Miracle of miracles, the wyvern let go of Subaki and snapped up the sugar, crunching happily. 

The disgruntled knight quickly put some distance between himself and the wyvern. He ran a hand over his ponytail, shuddering when he realised it was wet through. 

“Got you,” said Niles, catching hold of the wyvern’s reins. He didn’t make the same mistake Subaki had and kept himself at a reasonable distance. He glanced at Subaki and then started laughing. 

“It isn’t funny,” hissed Subaki. He wrung out his hair and then realised all he was accomplishing was getting wyvern slobber all over his hands. 

The wyvern pulled at the reins and whined, trying to get closer to Subaki again.

“I think it likes you,” said Niles. 

“I can’t say the feeling is mutual,” Subaki muttered. But in the name of facing his fears, he approached the creature again anyway, this time keeping his hair out of reach. He’d never seen a wyvern up close. It was...oddly cute once you got past the flesh ripping teeth and claws. He gave it a cautious pat and it rubbed its head against his hand, much like his pegasus sometimes did when it was feeling affectionate. The more time he spent with the Nohrian half of their forces, the more he realised that they weren’t really that different from Hoshido. 

“Let’s get this thing back to the stables. Then I’ll buy you a drink for helping me out. Sound good?”

“I’m not going for a drink with you in this state!”

“A bit of dirt never hurt anyone and your hair will dry. I bet no one will notice. And even if they do, I think the bedraggled look suits you quite well.”

“If you can wait for me, I will join you once I’ve cleaned myself up.”

“Oh? And how long will that take? I’m not waiting while you fuss around for hours. And anyway, I’m not asking Mr Perfect. I’m asking Subaki.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I think you know very well what I mean. You don’t need to be perfect for me. Try and relax a little. You’ll feel much better.”

“If you agree to remain on your best behaviour, then perhaps I’ll try.”

The wyvern chirped, protesting because Subaki had stopped petting it. He smiled, glad that they had been able to save it. It certainly hadn’t been a challenge he’d been expecting when he’d woken up this morning but at least he knew a little more about wyverns now.

“Still afraid?” asked Niles.

“No. I think I can finally see the charm of wyverns.”

“Hmm. I hope perhaps I’ll be able to charm you just as this wyvern has, then.”

Subaki couldn't help laughing at that. Now everything was back under control, his exasperation had finally run dry and he was starting to see the funny side of the whole saga. 

“To charm me is no easy feat. But you did save me from getting crushed by a tree so I’d say you’re doing pretty well!”

Niles offered him a grin that seemed more genuine than his usual smirk. There was an unexpected beauty in it, one that was usually kept hidden. Subaki decided that this drink he had agreed to might be a good opportunity to see if he could draw out more. 

He'd survived rescuing a wyvern. He was sure surviving a drink with Niles would be just as much or maybe even more of a challenge, but it couldn't hurt to try.


End file.
